Hitogoroshi o Tatakai
Hitogoroshi o Tatakai (Traducido como Fight to Death en EE.UU y Lucha de Muerte en español) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis Dawn aparece persiguiendo a Marsye (Porque le ha robado un libro), cuando las dos ven una gran estructura similar a una torre, donde entran. Al entrar ven a varios personajes, pero se sorprenden más al ver a Blasen y a Floppy allí. Las dos se dirigen hacia Floppy, que les dice que están en una arena y que tendrán que luchar, cuando aparece el presentador, quien dice las reglas (Solo se puede ganar si el rival se rinde) y agrupa a los personajes. El primer combate comienza con Floppy contra Treat, a quien le dice algo que hace que se rinda, ganando Floppy, después se ven varios otros combates, donde se ve que Floppy y Marsye pierden, para llegar al combate de Blasen contra Dawn, donde el águila tiene mucha ventaja y Dawn no puede esquivar los golpes, para decidir cambiar a atacar a Blasen directamente con varios golpes de karate, para después tener una corta charla sombre sus pasados y Blasen la golpea para luego rendirse, ganando Dawn. Al final Dawn y Marsye salen de la arena mientras Dawn piensa sobre lo que dijo Blasen. Moraleja "Think about it, then motivate, try and fight until the possible and the impossible in life." (Piénsalo, después motívate, inténtalo y lucha hasta conseguir lo posible e imposible en la vida.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" * Blasen * Marsye Personajes Menores * Floppy * Mellow * Bitly * Treat Heridas *'Todos los combatientes': Sufren golpes por luchar. *'Blasen': Recibe una paliza por parte de Dawn. *'Dawn "Wood"': Recibe un puñetazo en la cara de Blasen. Carta de título * Se ve una pared de ladrillo con las sombras de los tres protagonistas en ella. * En la sombra de Blasen hay manchas de sangre y en la de Marsye hay una hiedra. * El título está escrito con sangre. Errores #El libro robado desaparece cuando Dawn y Marsye ven la arena y ya no vuelve a aparecer. #Dawn no tiene su marca de diamante cuando hablan con Floppy. #Blasen aparece de color gris en una escena. #Dawn no tiene ningún golpe cuando le pega el primer puñetazo a Blasen. #Mientras Dawn le pega a Blasen, su vestido cambia de color brevemente. #Al final, la medalla de vencedora de Dawn desparece brevemente cuando piensa. Censura * En Latinoamérica se censura cuando Floppy le susurra a Treat. * En varios países se censura gran parte del combate Blasen vs Dawn. Curiosidades * Este es uno de los episodios sin muertes, ya que la regla principal del torneo era que sólo se podía ganar el combate si el rival se rendía (Es decir, no se podía dejar inconsciente o matar al rival). * Mellow, Bitly y Treat aparecen en las gradas en varias escenas. * Este es el único episodio hecho en Japón y su animación es similar a la del anime "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt". *Si se ve bien, cuando Dawn le pega una paliza a Blasen, este está sonriendo. *Este episodio hace referencia a Hunter X Hunter. Categoría:Séptima Temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Janemize